Legend of the Dragoon: The Next Gen (SYOD)
by shadowboy8456
Summary: Taken from our day and age,a new team of dragoons must save the world from the forces of evil. Also, characters needed to fill the slot. Submit your own Dragoon!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ! READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC!**

**Hey Guys, Shadow here. I recently bought Legend of the Dragoon on PSN and Decided to make a Fanfic out of it.**

**So in short, there will be original characters replacing the main cast (save for Albert) and I only have three. I need counterparts for Lavitz, Rose, Haschel, Meru and a Miranda for Later on. Please note that the Haschel equivalent will have to be older, as he is Colin's (dart equivalent) grandfather.**

**Plot wise (and it'll be explained later on) they are from modern day, most around high school age and got sucked back in time by a Black monster. (Trying to figure it out ATM)**

The bridge lowers at the Gate of Hellana Prison to let in a Merchant Cart. A Guard walks forward across the bridge and beside the cart, looking up at the Merchant, who was covered in many scraps of cloth.

"Cargo?" The guard asked in a rough voice.

"Just the usual food, weapons, and drinks." The merchant replied as he adjusted his cloth, pulling it over his face.

"Carry on then." The guard waved him along and the merchant quickly spurred the horse forward and that cart rattled along. As the guard watched the cart go, he could have sworn that he saw the mound of sheets move. He quickly shrugged it off and wiped his eyes. "I need a vacation."

The cart stopped in a Dark corner of the Prison and the Merchant sat up and Tore off the patchwork cloak he had on. Under the cloak was a boy around 18 years of age with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, held up by a red headband with emeralds. He wore very battered jeans on his legs and the white shirt he wore was covered by a bright red chest plate that covered his pale skin. He took a quick look around for any guards with his bright blue eyes. Confirming no guards, he hopped off of the cart and walked to the back, knocking on the side of the cart three times as he went.

"Logan, we're here. Wake up your ass up." He spoke quietly and stood behind the cart and waited behind the cart with his arms crossed.

"Still don't see why we couldn't do it my way..." The mound of sheets moved to reveal another boy of the same age, but much larger than his counterpart. He towered at a Six foot five and it was mostly muscle. He had tan skin and very short black hair. He had a cross look on his face, green eyes staring at the boy across from him He hopped out of the cart; grabbing the golden armour he had taken off during the ride, quickly putting it on covering what used to be a football jersey. He went into the cart again, pulling out a massive hammer with an axe head opposite the hammer head.

"Because that plan, which involves busting down a wall near the gate, will get us killed! That's why." Colin went into the cart himself, pulling out a long sword that he quickly strapped on his back, then turned towards an upward path.

"Now come on, we have to save Katie from this Hellhole. I just made a pun..." The two chuckled quietly as they started to move through the prison moving from dark corner to dark corner, shadow to shadow. They managed to get into a wide open room before they were spotted by three guards who quickly attacked them. The first charged Colin with a spear, but was dead a moment later, Colin's sword embedded in his throat. The second was hit over the head with Logan's hammer and he swayed on his feet before slumping to the ground with a thud. The third jumped over the railing out of fear and feel down into the depths.

"Well, that was messy, don't you think?" Colin spoke with a light grin, trying to lighten the mood as he cleaned his blade with hanging cloth.

"Old man back in Celes said they'd keep her in the west tower." Logan paused to point a finger at the tower above them. "Key will most likely be in the east" He pointed to the wooden platform high above them. "How do we get up?"

"The lift maybe?" Colin gave him a cheeky grin a climbed on top of it and grabbed the rope, motioning Logan to take the seat. Logan swore under his breath and sat in the lift as it started the slow ascent to the tower above. It creaked a few time and shuddered under the weight of both people, but finished its journey and the two quickly hopped off.

"Going to be harder on the way down. More people, more weight." Logan said with a frown as they walked away from the lift and into the east tower. They quickly slipped inside and were met with a pile of guards, all dead.

"What the fu-"Colin was cut off as a spear embedded itself in the wall right in front of his face

**Well that's all for now guys, please Pm for an OC form. I can't write another chapter until I have my Lavitz equivalent.**

**Until next time,**

**Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again, hope you like this chapter. I've decided to put the OC form at the bottom if anyone is interested.**

Colin stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, and then blacked out. Or that's at least what he told everyone later on. The truth is he slipped on a loose chain, hit his head on the spear on front of him and knocked himself out. While he was out he began to remember how this all began almost a month ago...

He was in school, second period and as usual, he was half asleep. School had become weird for him as he did not attend school for the past couple years, instead travelling around with his grandfather, an accomplished marital artist. (HINT HINT) He was suddenly jolted awake as the teacher whapped a yardstick on his desk.

"Mr. Grayson, would you like to answer the problem?" The teacher spoke in a very smug voice as he waited for a reply.

"Sure..."Colin paused to look up at the board then layer his head back down and said "X equals negative four to the power of six" The teacher took a couple steps back and mumbled "Correct..."

Colin closed his eye and tried to sleep, but heard the other students talking about him, hearing names like "Freak" or "Dumbass". It hurt, but he wasn't willing to show it, he was used to pain and being an outcast, and he didn't really care what people thought of him...except for _her_. They'd been so close before he left...Colin wondered how she was doing, or if she'd even recognize him. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl screaming and he opened his eyes to see a huge black tentacle looking around the classroom like a snake. He thought he was dreaming, but after pinching himself all he could do was stand up and stare at it. Bad choice for him, as the tentacle reached for him and wrapped itself around his waist.

"Oh crap!"He hit the tentacle a few time to no avail, and simply gave up, looking straight ahead at the black vortex the tentacle was carrying him too. He saw about seven or eight other tentacles reaching throughout the school, but his vision was cut off as he got thrown into the vortex. He felt the sensation of falling and blacked out. (For real this time)

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he woke up he was in a bed, with no shirt and bandages on his chest. He looked to see an elderly woman smiling down at him, and she helped him sit up

"Easy child, my name is Shana. You had quite the fall by the looks of it. You've been asleep for almost two weeks. Be glad my husband found you. Now, where did you come from?" she spoke in a gentle voice and gave him a warm smile, rubbing his back gently.

"I was at school...then a portal...falling." Colin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then rubbed his temples. He had a pounding headache and his body ached. The lady nattered on he only half listened until she said

"There seems to be a whole group of you telling the same story. One girl was taken to Hellena Prison. I think he name was...Katie."

"Katie? Pardon me m'am but I have to go find her." Shana then helped Colin up and gave him some clothes to wear.

"You remind me so much of my late husband...I think he would want to have this. Probably do you better than it did just sitting here." She came into the room while Colin was still dressing holding a red armour chest plate, a headband, and a sword in her arms. Colin took them and quickly put them on. Within the hour he had a horse to ride and supplies to keep him fed for a good portion of time.

"Hellana is just east of here, ride fast and stay safe." Shana stood beside the horse, holding a box with both hands. "And take these, I have a feeling you'll need them"

Colin took the box and nodded, saying "Thank you Shana, I won't forget the kindness you've shown me." Before egging his horse forward and riding into the forest. A while later he was riding in a field when he saw a merchant cart getting attacked by monsters and quickly dismounted his horse, rushing into the fray and slicing the monsters down. He bent over to a moment to pant and when he stood back up there was an axe head at his throat and a deep voice grumbled "Drop the weapon"

Colin gulped and turned around, his jaw dropping. "Logan? You're here too?" he looked up at the much larger male with a grin on his face, where as Logan frowned and growled at him. "Where are you headed to in such a rush there shorty?" Logan asked as he put his hammer into a holder on his back. "Quite simple really Logan, I'm going to break into the prison and find Katie" Logan grunted and gave him a swift pat on the back before saying "Well then I'm comin with."

Only catch is we need a way in..." Colin drifted off as he walked over to the cat and into the back. He managed to find some robes that the previous owner wouldn't need anymore. "...and I think I got an idea, you hide in the back under these blankets and I drive right in disguised as the merchant!" Colin was quite excited about his plan, but Logan wore the same frown, crossing his arms and saying "Why can't I be the one that drives?"

Colin shook his head and replied "Because all the muscle you've built up playing football will tear it to shreds, now get in the cart and let's move!" Colin quickly dressed in the merchant's robes and hopped onto the driver's position while Logan hid himself in the back

Within a few minutes they were at the drawbridge leading into the massive prison and Colin leaned back and whispered "Be cool, there's a guard coming to check the cart"

"Cargo?"

**Alright the OC form is just below. PLEASE submit them guys. I can't continue the plot without a lavitz**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Eye Color/anything else looks wise:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Personality:**

**Preferred Dragoon Stone:**

**Love Interest (If I can make it happen)**

**Back-story:**

**Anything else you want me to know**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Numbnuts. Wake up." Logan was down on one knee slapping Colin on the cheek gently, frowning. Colin blinked a couple times, his hands going straight to his forehead. "Fuck...what the hell happened?" Colin asked as he got up, rolling his neck around before leaning against the dark brown bricks. "Guard managed to toss a spear at your head. You knocked yourself out." Colin looked over, his head slightly tilted, his face a look of disbelief. "...Can we not speak about this?" Colin asked, his voice full of hope he looted the pile of bodies, eventually coming out with a key stained with blood and rust "Talk about what?" Logan replied, heaving his weapon over one shoulder, giving him a grin.

"Bastard! Stop where...you...are..." One of the wardens trailed off from his message as a hammer-axe hybrid was thrown into the wall of men he had managed to gather up, blasting it apart. The owner followed right behind, cracking heads either against the ground or against another heads. The warden then hit the ground, sans his head, Colin twirling the sword around before sheathing it. "Pussy." Logan commented as he wiped some blood off his hands, instead choosing to wipe it on his armour. "Sorry I'm not the motherfucking Juggernaut like you." Colin replied as he walked to the door, putting the key in the lock. The door opened slowly, giving off an ominous groan. "Well...that's just cheerful." Colin commented as the two went into the west tower, looking around at the hanging skeletons. "No guards?" Logan question, looking at Colin and raising an eyebrow. Colin looked back, letting off a chuckle "Last of em were probably in the wall of guards you demolished." Logan shrugged, as the reasoning was sound. He then went into a sack he was carrying and gave off a short whistle, getting Colin's attention. He then tossed a katana with a red handle at Colin, who caught the curved blade and sheath by the hilt- "Katana? Not really my style...let's keep it anyway. Ya never know" The continued down the empty tower until they reached the cell at the end of the tower. "No Key..." Colin trailed off after trying to open the door. Logan then roughly pushed Colin aside and pulled his weapon off his back. He flipped it so that hammer head was facing the door and swung three times, causing the door to dent and then collapse. "No door." Colin chuckled and shook his head entering the cell as Logan stood outside, keeping watch.

Not even a minute later a loud smack sounded, followed by a female voice saying "That's for leaving!" Shortly after a pale-skinned girl with long brown hair walked out carrying the katana Colin had when he entered. She wore a dirty white shirt and skinny jeans paired with combat boots, stomping out as she stared up at Colin exiting with dark blue eyes. Colin a red imprint of a hand on one cheek and he was rubbing it as he walked, standing a head taller than the girl. "Geez Katie, when did you learn to hit so hard?" Colin asked, as he looked at Logan, who was muffling laughter. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe in the past six years!" Katie frowned and crossed her arms, looking up at the boy who was a head taller than her. "Do you think I had a choice?" Colin shot back, flinging his arms out on frustration. "Uhh...guys?" Logan began, trying to get their attention. "Not now!" The two spoke in union, not breaking eye contact with one another. Suddenly a very deep a rumbling voice spoke out. "Sorry to break up you two lovebirds, but I need to kill you."

The voice came from Fruegel, the Head Warden of Hellena Prison.


End file.
